Rapers
by Often Forgotten
Summary: A dreaded figure in the dark lurks in Soul Society and sexually harasses the Shinigami at night. Only one solid clue exists about the perpetrator: he/she is far stronger than they think. Multiple pairings in yaoi. On going.


**Title:** Rapers

**Author:** Often Forgotten

**Disclaimer:** you know the basics, I only borrow and somebody else owns.

**Summary:** a dreaded figure in the dark lurks in Soul Society and sexually harasses the Shinigami at night. Only one solid clue exists about the perpetrator: he/she is far stronger than they think.

**Pairings:** ByaRen, GinKira, et cetera (subject to suggestion)

**Status:** On going

**Word count:** 700 or so.

**Ramblings:** Lightly written on crack, no direction yet whatsoever. This is yaoi, so homophobes can back off. Unsure of whether to continue or not. I guess that would depend on the feedbacks or lack thereof.

**Chapter I**

In Soul Society there is a man with red long hair who has the body of a torso model and a strong division captain whose face is as pretty as a queen's. They spend their free days at their quarters, which is a big complex with several guards at each and every entrance point and rooms paneled with white and beige boards. The man with red long hair doesn't care about table etiquette and ancient arts: he laughs out loud and sends spittle in the air whenever somebody pops a joke about dudes hanging out in a bar. The pretty division captain, on the other hand, is a graceful entity who commands respects with each movement and is secretly known for his good looks rather than what he can do with a sword. He silences crowds with a mere glance and dazzles an opponent with one stroke of his zanpakotou which is rumored to release lavender petals smelling of a bright early spring. The two shinigami have a flimsy way of relating to one another. Both are under the impression that no common ground exists between a shinigami with a hot body and a captain with a pretty face.

That is, until the status quo begins to take on a sudden shift and causes the entire society to bend on its knees in fear.

"The higher-ups want to send warning to every shinigami who might be doing the nightly rounds. There have been reports of a pervert dragging the men into some dark spot to, er, abuse them." the lackey announces.

"What kind of abuse are we talking about here?" Kuchiki Byakuya frowns and sips on his tea with his eyes dramatically closed. He loves savoring the taste of herbs lingering in his mouth.

"Sexual, sir." the lackey replies.

Kuchiki Byakuya chokes on his tea and sends spittle in the air. On the surface of the table, little beads of slightly colored liquid rest like scattered gems. He has never before accidentally blown on his beverage or otherwise forgotten about good manners, but right now doesn't seem to be the time to be anxious about it: something far scarier is at hand.

"Has the pervert garnered a significant number of victims yet?"

"If three is what you can consider significant, yes."

"And these three are?"

"Yumichika, Hisagi, and Izuru. Good looking shinigami, I should say."

Kuchiki Byakuya decides to dismiss the porter and holds his silence in his office for a brief while. It's the first time he has heard about the case and considers the whole thing bizarre and inexplicable for what it is. Three victims isn't a joke; three well selected victims is fishy.

And so, he summons his vice-captain Abarai Renji to his office to know the latter's opinion on the issue. Abarai Renji is visibly perturbed and shaken as he receives the news. His red long hair has just been trimmed and it shines with the kind of glossiness found in Halloween lanterns. His face, however, is in shock and far from glossy.

"You mean to say, Taichou, that a rapist is on the loose?"

"I suppose that is the case."

"And the men, his victims, weren't able to fight back?"

"That's true."

"And he only chooses good-looking men?"

"The Society seems to suspect so."

"Then…"

Both are suddenly speechless as their thoughts intersect for the first time: Each incontrovertibly concludes that the next victim will be himself. All information serves to figure as they picture themselves at their best: Tall, handsome beings with no excess fat; totally toned bodies with a sexiness to match; pretty, angular faces that appeal to people of all genders, age, and preference; and to top it all off, unrivaled strength in weapon-wielding and martial arts. Such profiles are the given prey to a pervert who only wants men to feed him to ultimate satisfaction. And there is no question as to who he will claim the next.

Indeed, vanity is a luxury men of status can easily afford. As such, Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji would learn to be careful next time as they saunter in the open streets of the nocturnal Soul Society. The pervert will soon meet his match, both vow, and they are afraid for neither their lives nor dignity.

To be continued


End file.
